1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rest for the feet and legs of the body which can be readily adjusted for height and slope and may also be used to exercise the feet and legs. It is primarily intended for use by people who are required to sit or lie in substantially the same position for prolonged periods of time, such as at office desks.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The Prior Art discloses various devices for providing adjustable foot, back and head rests, but none provide the ability of adjusting and folding into a flat position with a minimum of effort and none disclose a rest for parts of the human body combined with the ability of the user to simultaneously provide both for adequate and satisfactory rest and the ability to exercise if the latter is desired. Furthermore, the prior art devices are cumbersome, heavy and expensive in construction, and lack in aesthetic appeal. The specific prior art known to the applicant is listed and discussed in the attached prior art statement which refers to the following prior U.S. patents.
Kennedy: No. 1,452,915; Apr. 24, 1923; PA1 Burkholder: No. 2,341,080; Feb. 8, 1944; PA1 Bloomquist: No. 2,884,991; May 5, 1959; PA1 Revercomb: No. 2,556,498; Sept. 4, 1951; PA1 Deady: No. 2,991,126; July 4, 1961; PA1 Drabert et al; No. 3,653,715; Apr. 4, 1972.